comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana Prince (Earth-9824)
After encountering the dying Kryptonian Kal-El, Diana Prince was accidentally subjected to otherworldly radiation that transformed every cell in her body to those of a superhuman warrior. Calling herself Captain Marvel, she established herself as one of Earth's most powerful heroes, both as a solo heroine and as a member of the Justice League Unlimited years after she started crime fighting. Biography Personality and Traits Carol is a brilliant and fiercely independent woman with a strong personality and indomitable willpower. She pursues her goals and dreams to the fullest, battling her way through any adversity and allowing nothing to get in her way. Going against gender typing as well as the wishes of her domineering father, she dreamed of becoming an ace fighter pilot, and quickly achieved this goal through sheer determination and hard work, learning an unusual degree of self-reliance in the process. She has proven to become successful in the male dominated military as well and through this, has proven to be able to manage a newspaper team. In this sense, she is a feminist and has challenged many men, including Hal Jordan in his views and is quite confrontational if someone crosses her line. Through this ability of hers to achieve, she is strong willed and this is why she has been able to achieve her career as a pilot and an editor, even though she has had many tragedies that could easily break down someone without a will like hers. Sometimes she has had to make choices that were seen as cold and uncaring. Through this though, she has been trained to think fast in how to deal with emergency situations. She is perhaps seen as outspoken as she is very direct and assertive. Powers and Abilities Amanda Waller's intel classified her as "extremely dangerous". *'Superhuman Strength': Diana is super humanly strong. However, since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to levels beyond imagination. *'Superhuman Speed': She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. *'Superhuman Stamina': Diana's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Captain Marvel is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channelling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Recently, she has proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, only requiring an air supply to do so. *'Superhuman Agility': Captain Marvel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Flight': Diana is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. She has been shown flying at three times speed of sound for several hours, it is possible, though not recorded, that she can go much faster. *'Flash Precognition': Diana can subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power is not exactly reliable and activated randomly. It can be seen as a "Seventh Sense". *'Contaminant Immunity': Diana possesses an amalgamated human/Kryptonian physiology that granted her total immunity to toxins and poisons. *'Photonic Blasts': Captain Marvel can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. *'Energy Absorption': Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. **'Minor Molecular Control': She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. *'Binary Force': Diana is able to generate heat, light, radiation and access all other forms of energy along the electromagnetic spectrum on an almost solar scale. She also has minor control over gravity. She can breathe in space and travel at the speed of light. Abilities *'Multilingual': Prince is fluent in English, Russian, Indian, as well as Kryptonian Basic. *'Expert Pilot': Diana is an accomplished pilot, having extensive experience with USAF planes. *'Expert Combatant': She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat through Military Combatives. Trivia *This version of Captain Marvel is a mix between the original, Miss Marvel, Wonder Woman and Supergirl. *For powers/abilities: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Carol_Danvers_%28Earth-616%29#Powers_and_Abilities Category:Earth-9824 Category:Characters of Earth-9824 Category:Females of Earth-9824 Category:Heroes of Earth-9824 Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Unlimited (Earth-9824) Category:United States Armed Forces (Earth-9824) Category:Expert Combatant Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Created by Draft227